Won't Go Quietly
by Give.As.All.Ur.Cookies
Summary: What happenes when Bella meets Edward at a party falls in love and every thing turns for the worst.. can they pull through or is this the end?...AH - maybe a sequel, on the way - reveiw or pm ideas! thanks xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Happiest day of my life?**

Why do i always lose my key? It's not like my bag is that big! I had Take-away in my hand and that just made the search harder! I put it on the floor outside my apartment and dug through my bag. I finally found it after 5 minutes i was surprised i could lose anything in this bag it's so small but guess i manage somehow!

I unlocked the door picked up my food then noticing the light was off, my roommate Sally must be away, so i turn for the light switch, turning it on as i walked into the room.

"SUPRISE!" a crowd of 40 or more people shouted at my face, i went into a state of shock and dropped everything the food smashing against the ground with splat and my bag dropped next to my leg.

"Oh god no, please no, doesn't tell me is my birthday again! I don't want to be 21! Can't i pretend to be 20 just for another day!''I exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"Shut up Bella and get your ass over here and open your presents you stupid cow! "Jessica shouted across the room with a grin on her face she was obviously joking about the stupid cow business so i let it go.

I smiled and shyly tiptoeing over to Angela "you didn't have to do this you no, i personally can't believe you remembered what day my birthday was when i barely remember myself!"

"Shhhh...Just open this!" Angela said over my shoulder i opened it was a CD of my favorite British rapper Example.

"Oh my god thank you so much i can't believe this!" i beamed. My friends all grinned with excitement. For the next 2 hours i spent my time joking with my friends i realized i didn't know all of the people in the room and felt a bit awkward around them. After the drinks were handed out i heard someone shout "thank god it's Friday!" Obviously we weren't going to get any sleep tonight. Suddenly the door opened and a crowd of 20 or more people rushed in the room and someone began to play music.

After an hour i decided I wanted to get some air it had been one hell of a week .my boyfriend, Jake, just broke up with me and I was still in a state of shock we were great together but clearly he thought differently!

I moved into the corridor for some air and some alone time, parties were never my cup of tea I never liked being the center of attention especially when there was a big crowed involved. I leant against the wall and slide down to the ground; clearly I had had too much to drink! I put my head between my legs and breathed deeply.

I heard the door open and someone slip through the door but I felt too queasy to check who it was.

"Hey" a beautiful unfamiliar voice said I looked up stunned and dazed to find a handsome man (who looked about the same age as me) looking at me worried "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

"No I am fine just a little tired" I replied. This man was obviously lost no man of this beauty would ever talk to me in choice. I stood up and wobbled a little on my feet the man reached his arms out and grabbed me around the waist to keep me steady

"You don't look fine! Do you want some help getting home?" he said concern in his eyes.

"I live here, actually" gesturing towards the door.

"Oh, so you must be Isabella Swan"

"Bella and yes I am the birthday girl …unfortunately!"

"You say that like is a bad thing!" he smiled.

"It is when you know you're getting old and haven't got a boyfriend that will stay with you for more than a month!" I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear as i burst into tears slipping onto the ground.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he said as he knelt down to sit beside me placing his arm over my shoulder in a sign of comfort

I had a weird feeling, just then, a mixture of confusion, sadness, anger and want. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to moan on about this arse hole who broke my heart but I was afraid that I might scare him with anger in my words towards Jake, sad because I didn't want to hurt anymore over him and confusion because I didn't understand why he cared if I was upset why would he care? So I just decided to tell him what was hurting me, He could care if he wanted to but that doesn't matter I just wanted to get it out into the open.

"He told me he thought I was pathetic and that I am worthless and no one will ever love me. I shouldn't believe him I know but the way he said it as he packed up his stuff, I was just glad my other roommate Sally had left early Tuesday morning so she wouldn't see the pain on my face as I crumpled I front of him I thought we would be together forever and that we would stay happy but I guess I should of known that was Impossible" I said as my eyes ran dry I had been crying all week and now my eyes could barely take anymore.

I looked up; his face was so close to mine I had to move away a little to make out what his eyes showed. His eyes were a beautiful green and I couldn't look away from them they dazzled me and my heart beat raced a little and my breathing became a little faster. It looked like he couldn't move his eyes away from mine. I stopped breathing. And then he kissed me. I couldn't stop my hands reaching around his neck and knotting in his hair I became aware that his arms moved around my waist and pulled me closer to him. At that moment I knew I loved him. And a little bit of me tried to tell myself that he loved me to and that this was meant to happen it was fate.

Then the door opened I heard someone slip through and stop dead in their tracks she or he was staring at the mangled couple kissing in the corridor my lips stopped moving and I shifted away from this beautiful man he looked sad and we both looked up to see Angela standing in the middle of the corridor staring at me.

"Ang I can explain" she didn't move but a grin spread across her face "Jake broke up with me on Tuesday sorry I never told you…"

"Don't worry" she said holding her hands up grinning profusely and took a step back she went be in to the party leaving a weird feeling between me and the beautiful man. It was silent for a couple minutes and I couldn't take the silence.

"What's your name?" I asked in a casual tone

"Edward Cullen" he said mirroring my casual tone

"Hey Edward" I said looking up at his face into his eyes that dazzled me yet again.

"Hey Bella" toby replied

"Edward I am sorry about that"

"I'm not I thought it was amazing"

"Yeah but I think we should just forget about it I don't like the thought that I may be coming between you and your girlfriend" I said trying to get more information out of him.

"Don't worry she won't know" he said winking and then we both began he didn't have a girlfriend! Wow that's… strange you would think someone like that would have a girlfriend what with his lushes blond brown hair and his gorgeous green twinkling eyes!

"I don't get it! How do you not have a girlfriend looking like this?" I asked shocked. Looking him up and down to make my point clear.

"I never met the right person until now" he said after a minute of thinking about what I asked

We looked into each other's eyes obviously I had not imagined the feeling I got from him while we were kissing, we both blushed and looked away but not for long before I knew it our eyes had met again .we sat there for an immeasurable amount of time. And then we were kissing again but this time more potently I couldn't let go ever because I knew I found the one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2- relationships**

_2 months later_

Ever since my birthday I couldn't stay away from Edward and I knew he couldn't stay away from me. We were in love and I know, not think know, we will stay together forever. We were made for each other he would always know what the right thing to do was and I loved him more than life its self!

Even his family were great I always felt comfortable near than and made friends with his sister Alice who was the craziest out of all four of his siblings. Rosalie and Emmett were a couple and Alice and Jasper were a couple his dad Carlisle and wife Esme were great they welcomed me in to their family.

Things were going great until I got a message from Jake one evening that said:

Call me xx

I stared at the message for two hours before Edward entered the our room and I closed my phone before he could see why I was in such a state I hadn't realized that I had been crying for a while I only noticed when Edward pointed it out to me.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" he said as he sat next to me on our bed. Edward had moved in just a week after we met on my birthday it was easy and we shared a bed room.

"I am fine" I said as I got up wiping my tears away.

"You don't look fine! Come here" he said holding his arms open a nearly irresistible offer that I couldn't refuse. So I flung myself at him hugging him tightly which brought on a burst of a crying fit.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down you're going to scare everyone in the apartment block!" he said softly

I decided to tell him about the message.

"Look Edward!" I said in hysteria as I held the phone out to him he looked at the message.

"Oh," he said hugging me closer.

"What do I do?" I bellowed a new wave of hysteria coming on.

After 2 minutes he said in a calm voice,

"Well… do you want to call him?" Edward said in a worried tone.

"No but I am still a little confused it's been 2 months and now he decides he wants to contact me!" I said in a confused yet annoyed voice, who was he to make me feel subjected to answer his commands! I stopped crying I could not be bothered with him anymore! I wiped my last tears away! And kissed Edward and sat up.

"I love you!" I said staring in to his gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you too!" he said stroking my hair.

I decided to ignore him and carry on as if nothing ever happened.

Christmas was coming soon and I needed to go buy gifts for all my friends me and Edward had planned to go shopping together and get everyone joint gifts from us in order to save a mass of money. And now was a perfect time. It's a Saturday and its 2 weeks till Christmas and Alice and Angela have decided to throw a Christmas party in our apartment. I needed a dress! I was just happy Sally loved parties and was excited about the whole ordeal.

"Do you fancy going Christmas shopping?"

"Sure… just let me grab my jacket and let's go" he said looking warily at me. I kissed his gorgeous face and got off the bed to go get out of my pajamas.

"Call Alice and jasper I am going to need to buy a dress and let's be honest it's not where you would love to be! So you and jasper can go find me a present ,"I winked turned and winked at him "and me and Alice will look for a nice dress, If I going to be forced to go to this party then I am damned if I am going looking like shit!" I said as I walked toward my wardrobe peering inside to find a pair of jeans and a tank top, grabbing my leather jacket of the side of my dresser heading for the bathroom to go gets changed.

I had found 2 dresses and matching shoes I liked one was purple and sliming down to the knee with a halt neck and studs with Purple Heart printed flat shoes the other white and black flower patterned strappy fitted gown that went above the knee with white high heels with a star print in black.

I had a feeling my hate for shopping was starting to get on top of me! I couldn't choose I wasn't a dress type of girl I just needed some time away from Edward so I could think about my options with Jake after deciding I was such a cluts that I was doomed If I wore white I choose the purple dress also because they came with fat shoes and I was less likely to fall wearing them, glad to have made a choice at last. I decided I would call him but not when Edward could see me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-desions**

I looked threw my bag grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Hey wait here I need to go to the toilet! "I said walking towards the lady's room

"Okay but don't be too long we have to buy the guys presents too!" she said as I walked into the lady's room

I walked in to a cubical and dialed his number; I rang twice before Jake answered it

"Hello?" I heard Jake say in a confused voice

"Hey Jake what was it that you needed?"

"Oh hey bell I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me to the party this weekend!"

I don't remember inviting him!

"I don't remember inviting you!" I said confused, so I just spoke my mined

"Oh Angela said that you were inviting me and that there was no hard feelings about the break up!"

"Oh I must of forgot!" my voice sounded drained like I just lost a million pounds "I don't see why you couldn't call me instead of asking me to call you!"

"I just thought I would give you the choice" he said casually

"Oh well I have to go bye" I ended the call sinking to the floor of the cubical tears brimmed over and rolled down my face.

Calling him was defiantly a bad idea now what do I do, do I tell Edward that I called him or do I keep the first secret of our relationship?

I got up and walked out of the cubical flushing the toilet behind me (just so I didn't look dodgy) and went to wash my hands and wipe my face with some cold water. After a minute my face went back to normal and I walked out placing a smile on my face to not make anyone suspicious.

"Hey Bella what do you think about this dress?" Alice said as I walked back towards her.

I looked her up and down she was wearing a lovely pink and black stripped dress that she looked amazing in as always.

All the Cullen's always looked great they all wore fashionable cloths even though they barely needed to spend such a lot of money mean they could make anything look great they could walk around wearing a black bin bag and still pull it off and make it look sexy as hell!

"Looks great pink is so your colour!" I said trying my hardest to be in a good mood and make Alice feel good about her dress choices.

"Good lets go pay and get the rest of the shopping done!" she said walking up the till getting her credit card out mine only cost £30 but somehow Alice had spent £60 which is twice as much as me!

After paying we went to get the boys there presents I got Edward a CD of his favorite singer Tinie Tempah and a DVD of our favorite film 'what happened in Vegas'.

Alice got jasper an ornament and a picture frame which I thought was just brilliant for jasper he always was one for traditional theme things.

After we finished shopping we called Edward and jasper saying we were done and ready to swap partners.

When Edward came I couldn't stop myself from smiling although I hadn't noticed it I missed him immensely over the past 2 hours it took to find a dress. We hugged for a little bit and held each other's hands as we shopped I avoided talking to Edward too much just in case his eyes would hypnotize me in to confessing what had just found out.

I can't deny that I am worried about seeing Jake again but I am happy that I have Edward for support when he finds Jake at the party.

The shopping trip ended after an hour of shop hunting i was happy with what I bought and was ready to go home we called Alice and Jasper up and told them we were ready to go and for them to meet us in the parking lot outside.

When suddenly Edward out of the blue asked me a random question

"Do you still love Jake?" he asked in a casual voice

It took me a couple minutes to fully understand where he was coming from

"Of cause not I love you and when I realized that all my feelings towards Jake disappeared!" I said as I walked to my side of the car and opened the door

"Okay… I heard that Angela asked him to come to the Christmas party!" he said in a UN concerned voice

I had to act cool act as if I didn't already know that.

"What?"

"Yeah I was surprised too!"

It was working…

"Why would Ang do that to me?" I said

"She said it would be good to sort out the problems you two have and to get everything out into the open!"

Edward started the engine waiting for me to answer but I didn't I just sat there acting like I couldn't care less.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Could life get worse?**

"Are you done?" I asked Alice. I had been sitting in Alice's bathroom for over an hour now and I was starting to get claustrophobic Alice was just finishing my makeup

"Nearly just one last….. Thing….. There done!" she held the mirror out to me I looked at the mirror astonished she had defiantly made me look like a princess I could barely recognize myself.

"Wow! Thanks!" I smiled at her. I stood up happy with my chose of shoes.

She grabbed our bags and walked down stairs to meet up with everyone else ready to go back to mine for the party.

"Is everyone ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Edward said slinking next to me and slipping his hand around mine squeezing it tightly.

"Let's go!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic but failing. Edward lent down brushing his lips across my cheek bone and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry I am here, he won't be able to lay a finger on you! I promise!" "He reassured me.

I took a deep breath and stepped into my apartment the room was very crowded and the music was loud I could barely breathe in here 'I need to go' I told myself 'I can't be here!'

Suddenly I got swept into the middle of a crowd of people Edward went missing and I felt all alone and then I was on the other side of the room. I went to the bed room door and slipped down the outside of the door till I was sat down to get some space from the crowd that's was gathering in the middle of the living room. I had barely been here 2 minutes and already I felt the need to leave.

"Bell?" I heard a man's voice say I looked up to find Jake standing staring at me heart speed up. I wasn't ready I needed Edward I couldn't do this alone!

"Hey Jake" I said looking away from him at my hands that were ever so slightly shaking.

"What are you doing here?" he said as he sat down beside me.

"It's my apartment I am aloud to be where ever I want!" I said a bit pissed about the fact he asked.

He laughed "no I mean why are you sitting here and not enjoying the brilliant party?"

"For your information I have never been a party type of girl which you seem to have neglected to remember!" I said my anger flaring. I don't know what it was about Jake but I couldn't stay calm talking to him. I think I might have been because I hadn't seen him in a long time and I realized I still had feelings for him. This made me even angrier I hate him for making me love everything about him!

"Oh yeah…" he said. And then there was silence. It lasted an unbearable long time. It got to the point that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jake…" I said at the same time he said

"Bell…" he had a determined look on his face which I couldn't seem to figure out why that might be.

"You go first Jake…" I said trying to feed my curiosity.

"No you…"

"No, seriously, Jake you go first!" I said determined to make him spill.

"Fine…" he said looking down at his hands which were fiddling with the zip on his jacket." Bell... i made a massive mistake leaving you I still love you I can't live without you the only reason I came to this party was to see you and tell you how I feel! But the problem is whether you will take me back or not!"

This was awkward…"Jake i…" he interrupted me with another rant.

"Bell… I love you and I didn't mean what I said, I have a perfectly valid reason to leave you and yet here I am wanting you back…. Pathetic I know!" he said I decided I was going to tell him I didn't want him anymore.

Suddenly he turned his head toward mine his face was so close I could feel his breathe on my cheek. I began to shuffle away from him to get some space when he grabbed my chin and forced our lips to meet.

I couldn't escape I needed out and in that second I tried everything I could to stop his hand from pushing me closer to him. I started to wince he was hurting me and try to draw him off me even moving my leg and trying to kick him off me obviously Jake though this meant I was enjoying it so I pulled my Hand free to slap him across the face.

And then we both heard a growl, he let me go breaking the kiss to see what happened.

Edward was standing right in front of us obviously he had seen him kissing me and jumped to the conclusion that I wanted him back.

I stood up awkwardly and shuffled away from Jake trying to recover and noticing that Edward was staring at Jake with a furious look in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he said throw gritted teeth as he took one step toward Jake.

That's when I realized I was crying. Tears dripped down my dress as I suddenly couldn't help but begin to ball my eyes out wiping mi mouth and face and accidently sniffing a bit too loudly.

Edward turned to look at me but by then I was covering my mouth with my hand trying to breathe evenly trying not making a scene. Edwards's eyes became worse than furious he became livid he turned away from me to glare at Jake who was not remotely bothered by what just happened.

"What's it to you mate?" he said with an evil grin.

"Well for one she's my girlfriend and two you have just pissed me off I could literally kill you!" he said so scarily I flinched. But Jake's grin just widened.

"I'd love to see you try!" he said so confidently I actually believed he would win in a fight.

And then suddenly Jake was on the ground and Edward was punching him so hard he had already broken his nose by the looks of things. I just stood there hoping that Edward wouldn't get hurt.

Suddenly they were rolling around and Edward managed to stand up chucking Jake across the floor smacking his head against the table leg blood began dribbling out of jakes head but Jake should up jumping at Edward knocking him clean of his feet both on the floor smacking each other and yelling abuse I looked around everyone had stopped to make way for the fight that had just broke out.

Suddenly all I heard was a crack I snapped my head in Edwards direction and noticed he had broken one of the chairs and the Both had a piece and were jabbing them at each other i then decided to step in and then the smell hit me the smell of the blood it smelt of rust and salt and I couldn't barely breath so I began breathing through my mouth. I stepped in between Jake and Edward and raised both my hands.

"STOP!" I shouted even though I knew they could hear me any way. "stop hurting each other I can't stand to see either of you hurt!" I said looking at Edward. I just gave Jake a glance I was just as angry with Jake as Edward but I knew if I let Edward seriously hurt Jake I would regret it sooner or later and I just didn't want to apologies to Jake after the way he acted.

Edward straightened up and dropped the price of wood and reached out and gave me a hug. I accepted however when Jake did the same as Edward and reached out for a hug I completely ignored it.

"Jake I think you should leave!" I said in a calm voice looking down at my feet. I didn't want to see his face and realize how much I still cared about him. All I heard was the sound of the front door slamming shut and I looked up.

I was crying again wishing I had decided to cancel the party when I heard that Jake was coming.

"Get a mop and clear the blood up and let's start the party again!" I whispered in Edwards's ear and I checked his injuries. "We will talk later" I said Edward held me there and kissed me furiously for 1 minute before letting me go. I realized just then that loved Edward more than ever before. Clearly when he stood up for me had made our connection stronger and it would physically hurt me now to be apart from Edward. Plus I was a little turned on by his sexy growl and gorgeous fury.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – don't start!**

I woke up the next morning and turned over to watch Edward sleep as I did every morning but I was surprised to see Edward staring back at me. He looked as though I hadn't slept a wink last night.

I stretched and yawned "Morning…" I said smiling at Edward.

Edward didn't smile back and just replied with an hmm notice. I leaned my head against Edwards's bared muscular chest and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"You okay…?" I said concern colouring every word.

"Fine…" he said still not Smiling

"Is this about Jake?"

"No"

"Okay so what are you thinking?"

He went silent. I moved away from his chest to see his expression which looked blank

"Look Edward you can tell me!"

He didn't speak. So I took this opportunity to explain what happened last night before he got the wrong eye dear and thought Jake was just attacking me randomly.

"look Edward I need to explain about what happened last night I want you to know that I love you more than the world and …"

He interrupted me with "do you?" he finally looked into my eyes and I was slightly shaken his eyes dazzled with adoration and passion that I had never seen in jakes eyes before, my heart speed to this loving scene.

The past 2 months have been the best of my life and I could never get over Edwards shocking smile! He always had my heart beating rapidly whenever he touched me or came remotely near me. Edward always thought it was a little funny my reaction but now it was just normal, but of cause that wasn't just limited to his eyes his smile knocked me breathless to I clearly couldn't live without this sexy god!

"Of cause I do don't be silly I will always feel that way and there's nothing you can do about it!" I said shoving him a little and winking at him. His smile only grew wider and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer my heart reacted as usual and I heard him chuckle before he leaned in and kissed my smiling lips I kissed him back, running my fingers through is hair the kiss lasted about 10 minutes before we both could barely breath and had to pull away. I kept my fingers in his hair as I tried to remember the rest of my speech.

"…yeah so …. You know I can't bear to be away from you for longer than an hour and I want you to keep that in you mined and know that my feelings for Jake are gone and the attack last night was just him trying to get me back… he wants me… and last night showed that there was no feeling left towards him!" I ran my fingers across his cheek "because you have stolen my heart!"

"And you've stole mine!"

"And I am not giving it back!" I said smiling. We both laughed a little

"Well I am not going to either!" he said with a grin that I couldn't help smiling at.

It went quiet and we both just stared into each other's eyes lost in each other's souls.

"There's something else!" I said. I could see anger deep in his eyes he was a still angry about something.

We went quiet.

"It's just... I saw him attack you and I can't get the image of fear I your eyes as you tried everything in your power to break free…" he shuddered. I tightened my grip around his waist.

"I thought you might of got the wrong idea and thought I tried to kiss him!" I said in a small whisper.

"No, I know you better than ever to think that you would cheat on me!" he said. He laughed and kissed my forehead. Then he was suddenly serious "I hope…"he whispered so low I wasn't even sure he really said it.

I needed to break the tension and Bruno Mars's 'the lazy song' sprung to mined.

"You know what?_ today I don't feel like doing anything…da da da do do do... I just want to lay in my bed_…" I sang to Edward

"_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone so leave a message at the tone_…" Edward sang

"_Coz today I don't feel like doing anything_" we sang together smiling

We hummed the tune for a little bit.

"Edward…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"Promise you won't hate me for asking!"

"Bella just ask the question!"

I went quiet

"Bella I won't laugh!"

"Who said it would be funny?"

"No one but I just assumed that that was going to be the sort of reaction you would like me not to have…"

"Okay…" I looked at his face "forget it…"

"Bella…."he said in an intolerant tone.

"Fine…" I looked away from him not being able to look into his eyes while asking this question "Edward how many other girlfriends had in your life time?"

Things went quiet I looked up at his eyes to see his reaction. He was looking at me with a confused expression.

"What has that to do with anything?"

"Just answer my question!" I said looking away from his face.

"5"he said with no hesitance

"And how many of them relationships ended on bad terms?"

"3"

"How many of them came to one of your party's and tried to get you back by attacking you?"

"None"

"Well please don't act like you know what I am going through!"

"I…. i….. I am sorry that I broke the promise I made you…"

"What promise?"

"'Don't worry I am here, he won't be able to lay a finger on you! I promise!'" he said quoting what he said before we left to join the party "remember?"

"Yeah…" I whispered" you're forgiven though I knew you would have protected me if you were there in enough time!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – what?**

Later on I was at work.

I work as a shop assistant at Debenhams, it has never been a great job but it is a good pay and it is easy to get home from.

I was putting the clothes rail together when someone grabbed my waist and pulled be towards them. I screamed I had no idea who it was till I turned around to slap this perverse ass in the face when I saw it was Jake I screamed twice as loud and punched him in the face.

"GET OFF YOU MAD PERVERT!" I shouted kicking and screaming, slapping and pushing.

He was grinning and only tightened his grip, thank god this incident didn't go unnoticed and soon a big guard pulled Jake away from me by then I was crying. I felt pathetic I had obviously over reacted but I was glad someone took him off me!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FRICKING SPASS?" I screamed at his face which was still smiling.

"Coming to see my Exgirlfriend! Derr!" he said like it was obvious and I was mentally retarded for asking.

"No I mean why did you grab me you freak!"

"I am sorry it was a joke you clearly took it way to seriously!"

"How can I not take it seriously when I hear that you still love me?"

"Well… that's hardly my fault is it?"

"Yes it is Jake you left me and now I am with Edward so just back off!"

"You don't even know the real reason that I left you!"

"Go on then surprise me you stupid tool!"

He went quiet.

"Well…?"

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Okay... But I am in work hours right now so let's do this later!"

"My apartment 5:30?"

"I'll have to come up with an excuse but deal!" I said "where's your apartment?"

"Down on Mason Street room 28 old buildings you know where I mean?"

"Yeah… see you later"

I don't know what is about this street it just gave me the creeps I didn't like the thought of being alone with Jake, after his actions yesterday I don't trust him at all! I had a bad feeling all together I didn't like abusing Edwards trust, i could only think of what it would do to Edward if he found out! but I had to this was important I wanted to know why left me so suddenly 2 months ago I needed to know so I could move on!

I had told Edward that I was going for a little light shopping just before Christmas just to see what was in the sails I was amazed how fluent my lying had become since I needed to lie to everyone that I was over Jake.

I rang the buzzer for room 28. It made a nark sound that I had a feeling after a couple times anyone would get annoyed with!

A man answered

"Hello who is this?" he said

"Hey its Bella I need to talk to Jake is he in?"

"Yeah come right up!"

A light buzz noise sounded and the door unlocked in front of me. I walked through the door to see a poster that informed me that room 28 was on level walked 3 flights of stairs and knocked on jakes door.

The door opened and Jake was standing there in sweat pants with no shirt I avoided looking down and kept my eyes on his face. But couldn't help noticing how muscular his chest was and it made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hey Jake!" I said

"Hey Bell… come on in!" he said stepping out of the way.

I walked in his apartment was amazing it was so … clean! I am not being offensive but generally boy's apartments are like a … freaking mess!

"Nice apartment "

"Thanks!" he said a grin spreading across his face.

I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Okay what was it wanted to tell me? The thing we had to be alone for you to explain…" I said I faint bit of anticipation in my voice.

"Okay… Just don't freak out please!" he said with sincerity colouring his eyes.

"I'll try!" I said a bit sarcastically. I don't see why I would freak I mean it's not like he is about to tell me is a mythical creature! I giggled at the insanity in my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" he asked cocking his head at an angle.

"Nothing... so what was it that you were about to say?"

"Bella when I was with you I loved you more than the world but I was told by my leader to tell you that I couldn't stay near you I wasn't allowed to be around you, I am dangerous Bell… I and I think I always will be!" he said looking away from me down at his hands again." bell I am a werewolf…"

A mixture of feelings went through me right then, a mix of anger, frustration, sadness and happiness, I was happy that I wasn't the real reason that he left me I was happy that he still cared but I was angry that he lied to me and made me feel worthless I was frustrated that he had chosen now to tell me and was frustrated that I loved Edward more than Jake and the love Jake that for me and the love I had for Jake would never be enough to change what I felt about Edward I could never leave him he was my oxygen and I was his water. Without him I would suffocate and without me he would perish. I could never leave and I only hoped to god he would never leave me.

I could see by his eyes he cared and that he was telling the truth. But right now all I wanted was to be with Edward it had been a massive mistake coming here.

"I have to go!" I said as I got up off the couch and moved towards the door. But he was already there standing in my way.

"Bell I am telling the truth please believe me. Please don't leave me!" he said his eyes began filling up.

I placed my hands on either side of his face "shhhh.. I can't be here I will see you soon I promise…"

And then he made his move he launched his face at me and I couldn't get away. He had me cornered but this time I didn't think anyone would stop him.

"Stop! Please stop I love you but it will never be enough werewolf or no werewolf you still broke my heart and I guess you should have thought about that before you left me!"

He stopped dead in his tracks "you know I had no chose I had to, it was to protect you from who I am!"

"shut up Jake I don't need you being an arse wipe right now so move out the way and keep your hands and everything else that states ' I am Jake and I want to attack you and make you feel bad' away from me for now on. Yeah? Understand? You get me? Got that? Huh?"

"Yeah" he said as he moved from in front of the door.

"If I see you again it will be too soon!" I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

I opened the door and left. I hope to god I made it home with enough time to go shopping in Tesco or ASDA to fabricate some evidence but when I got out into my car. And turned on the engine I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Oh Crap!

I turned the corner out of the street and headed full speed toward ASDA. I looked around and that's when I noticed it was Edwards Volvo just behind me with Edward himself in the driver's seat. Oh crap! How the hell? I pulled into ASDA parking Lott and so did he; he parked his car just across form mine.

I got out the car acting like I never noticed him but he should in my way he was in front of me blocking my way to the supermarket.

"Please I am sorry!" was all I could manage to say.

"Bella please tell me that you didn't do anything…"

"No! I can't belive you would even think I would go so low don't you know me at all?"

"Clearly not because I thought you would stay away from him when you said you would and after yesterday…"he said going a tiny bit green.

I can't belive it was only yesterday It feels like last week to me!

"Please Edward I only went to find out why he left me he needed to tell me when we were alone it's not the sort of thing you can tell in front of people!"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Not intentionally I have told him to keep his distance! If he comes anywhere near me he is going to severally regret it!"

"Bella I don't think this is working out I think we need to go on a break!"

My head went dizzy I barely breath

"What?" I said in a faint voice I felt sick. "Why?"

"I can't trust your words and I feel like I am being betrayed…. Trust is like a piece of paper Bella... once its crumpled it will never be the same again!" he stated simply and kissed my fore head and turned for his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – the break up!

_2 weeks later…_

I had barely moved since the breakup. After he left me in the car park he got in his car and drove away. I just should there like an idiot. I decided I was going to find him so I walked toward me car and got in I drove for 3 hours straight around. I didn't know where I was going but as long as were I was going was somewhere near him. I needed him, I needed to see him, I needed his smile, his eyes, his touch, his voice, I needed to find him and fast. I knew without him soon my body would collapse. I could hardly breath, like my oxygen was low and I was gasping for air. My lungs felt tight and sore with the gasping. It was cold and I was shivering. I decided I couldn't drive anymore and pulled over. My heart was cracked even more than it was when Jake left me. I slumped over and curled myself into a ball. And let the waves of tears crash over me I wanted sleep but I was in too much pain to sleep so I lay there tears crawling down my cheeks shivering muscles aching and my mind in agony.

Soon I was bare able and I started the engine again and tried to find my way home I was severally lost I needed help but I couldn't find my way home now it was midnight and the roads were darkly lit I began panicking I pulled over and put my hazard lights on.

Soon after a police car pulled up behind me and asked what was wrong

"Well… I am lost officer and by putting my hazard lights on I was wondering if I could see if someone would help me get home?"

"Where do you live?"

"I live in Carlisle London street… you know the place?"

"Yeah but that's way up north what are you doing down here?"

"Where am I?" I said suddenly realizing I had no idea how far I had drove.

"Yorkshire"

"Ohhh…."

"What happened?"

"I was upset I needed to find him I needed to see him I wanted to explain…" I mumble a little lower so he couldn't hear very much.

"Pardon?"

"Oh well you see I was on my way up from Liverpool and I am lost for my way home that's all!"

I was amazed by perfect acting skills I must use them more often.

"Oh okay well… hear do you have a map?"

"Err…" I said looking through my glove draw. "Here…" I past him the map I had bought one time me and Jake were going to a music festival across in Newcastle.

He got out a sharpie out of his front pocket and drew a series of squiggly lines across the map.

"Follow the lines I have drawn that will take you home to Carlisle okay?"

"Okay thanks officer I appreciate your help!"

I followed the root home and opened the door to mu apartment I walked in placed the keys on the table and walked to the kitchen. All his stuff was gone everything. I was alone and i was never more scared than i was then.

I went to my room shut the door and sat on my bed. I looked around the room the more I noticed its emptiness the more pain was conflicted on my heart.

Suddenly I noticed a note on my bed side table I picked it up to fined it was from Edward.

Bella,

I am sorry it had to end this way. You know I love you, but I can't trust you. I don't think we should meet again... I think we should see other people and forget I was ever you boyfriend... please don't be angry and don't be sad I think this will be good for us... I want you to know that I don't want to see you again and I want to get on with your life...

Best wishes…

Always in my heart…

Edward xx

I couldn't stop the tears that leaked on to the page I could stop the ach in me and I could stop the crippling pain that flashed through me when I saw his kisses on the bottom of the letter. But most of all I couldn't stop the feeling I was alone and I would probably never see him again.

I curled up and let the pain of loss consume me.

And ever since then I have barely moved I only moved to go to the toilet. I don't go to work as far as they know I am on holiday and the only food is the stuff sally places in front of me every morning.

"I am worried I don't want to see you this way especially over a boy who will probably come back for you in a month." Sally said sitting next to me.

"You don't know that sally and any way I bet he was just waiting for his first opportunity to get rid of me they always are!"

"Well from what I have heard he is no better state than you!"

That was like a lightning bolt shot through me. I sat up and glared at sally

"How did you hear that?"

"Alice!"

Sally and Alice are somewhat best friends at the moment ever since my birthday. They connected really well they are both very girly and both have their ways at collecting gossip!

"Ohhh... did she say anything else about Edward?"

He name hurt to pronounce and I felt a sharp pain spear through my heart that had never healed since Edward had left 2 weeks ago.

"Well…" she looked at me checking if I could deal what she was about to tell me. Something she saw in my eyes made her decision." apparently he has been in the exact same condition as you!... not eating much not getting out of bed and getting Alice worried and giving him food just like me! He has barely moved since the breakup he has been talking in his sleep and saying your name repeatedly!" Alice says she has never seen him this bad before he has been through breakups before but this time she thinks that she might have to get a therapist to sort him out he has lost so much wait that they are having to keep an eye on him to make sure he eats! I guess that means that he is in a worse position as you!"

As she spoke all I wanted to do was be with him and not let any of this go on any longer!

"Sally... I need your help!" I said

"What do you need?" she said looking worried that I might ask for something drastic

"I need you to get me Edwards's address I am going to pay him a visit and sort this mess out!" I said sincerity colouring every word.

"Okay…" she said grabbing a piece of paper and writing down an address "here but don't say that I gave it to you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Won't Go Quietly**

I got off the bed for the first time in 2 weeks and grabbed my toiletries in needed a shower! I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower to hot and let the hot water UN not ever muscle and washed every part of my body vigorously and washed my hair three times!

I got out and dried of heading for my bed room with my towel raped around me.

I found some nice jeans and a nice t-shirt. All my clothes were too big for me now as I had lost too much wait over the past 2 weeks I was a size 12 now I was a size 9-10 I had to change in to some of sally's cloths to make me look better

I had never noticed it was almost 11 o clock at nigh until I grabbed my car keys and checked the clock (out of habit). I didn't care I need to see him I need to tell him that I couldn't live without him.

I got in the car and turned the engine on I picked up the map of the seat next to me where it had been laying there for 2 weeks and checked where I was going.

Soon I arrived outside a set of apartments they weren't high

I pushed the buzzer for no.10 no answer so I pushed no.9 and a guy answered

"Hello?"

"Hi" I whispered just loud enough for the speaker to pick up "err could you tell me if Edward Cullen is in tonight?"

"Edward Cullen?" he said as is I was mental "yeah he never leaves his room! Why you asking?"

"I am his Exgirlfriend I am he to help him I love him and I know he loves me and we need to talk, could you tell me which floor he is on?"

"The second" he said he said sounding suddenly help full

"Thanks!"

"One more favor please!"

"Sure what?"

"Could you buzz me up I need to get in?"

"Sure hope everything works out for you two!"

"Thanks "

And then I heard the buzz and opened the door.

I walked up the stairs to room no.10 and picked the lock with my hair slide (I used to know some stuff, let's just say I was a bad little child!) I opened the door the lights were off and I slid through the door and turned them on!

I moved through the room and noticed that the bed room door was open. I walked in and found Edward asleep on the bed. My breath caught and I stood there admiring his lovely peaceful face before I knew it I went to kneel before his face and started to stroke his lushes golden hair and that's when I heard it he was talking in his sleep just like sally had said!

"Bella, Bella, I love you! Don't leave me, where are you going?"

And that's when I answered him

"Nowhere Edward I am not leaving you even if you think you need to!"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up reaching for the light switch. The light-switch turned on and he stared at me.

"What are you doing in my room?" he said a slightly pissed off mood.

"I needed to talk to you so I got your neighbor to buzz me up I picked your lock and here I am!" I said a little ashamed of my behavior.

"Well I want you to leave!" he said get off the bed and walking towards the front door.

"No I need to speak to you I can't live without you, it hurts to much to be away from you!" I said the pain cracking in my voice.

He stopped turned and glared at me.

"Bella I don't love you anymore you need to get that through your thick skull!"

"It's weird how I don't belive you because if didn't know you sleep talk?" I said as a matter of fact.

"Well I need you to leave!" he said

"I AM NOT LEAVEING!" I shouted

"Shhhh… leave quietly and I won't beat you head in for listening to me talk in my sleep!" he growled through gritted teeth.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Leave quietly or I'll call the police!" he growled

"Edward I am not leaving!" I said feeling the pain consume me clearly he was right he didn't love me anymore.

He saw that I was close to giving up and decided to cool things down with some question.

"Why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Tell me Bella!" he said with feelings

I ignored him and headed for the door. I just wanted my bed back! But stepped in my way demanding that I tell him why I was here. It didn't look at him my face fell a mile at the realization that I would have to settle for Jake.

"Bell… tell me why you're here!" he said in his most gorgeous voice that I couldn't resist I went to lean on the wall.

"Edward I love you and I never wanted to lose you over Jake I would never choose him over you and I felt guilty all the while when I lied to you I never meant to hurt you I just wanted to find out why I was dumped so quickly I never want you to leave and when I heard that you were in a just as bad of a condition as me. Mean look, do these look like my clothes? No I lost so much weight all my clothes are baggy on me! I had to borrow them from sally! But when I heard all I wanted to do was be with you and hug you and make everything better! That's why I am here Edward!" I said in my most painless voice I could manage.

He walked over to the wall I was leaning against and kissed me he kissed me like it was our first kiss and I knew he forgave me and still loved me.


	10. Chapter 10 EPILOGUE

**Chapter 10 – Epilogue**

_1 year later…_

"Are you done?" I said to Alice I had spent the best part of 2 hours in her bathroom. I was nervous and I wanted this to go right I wanted this wedding to go without a hitch and now I was in my white dress and Alice was fixing the last parts of my dress and my hair.

"Almost…yep done...wow you look amazing! If I do say myself!" she said passing me a mirror I had to check it was me I looked so different

She passed me my flat shoes I had insisted on getting I didn't want to trip and the last thing I wanted was a pain on arguably the best day of my life.

"Wow, Alice thanks!" I said as I walked out of the door to the carriage that awaited me. We were already 10 minutes late and now we had to make the 20 minute drive down to the church.

"Nervous? " Jasper asked as we got in the carriage. He always had his ways of calming me down. "You look beautiful!" he said as Alice got in.

"Told you she would!" Alice exclaimed in an excited tone. She also had her ways of knowing how things would happen.

We got to the church in just under 10 minutes i was very surprised but didn't have any time to ask Alice about it.

We walked in and the music began and the doors opened to a crowd of 100 or more people standing and staring at me. Somewhere crying some were laughing (Emmett) and some had an amazing awe in their eyes. Like they had just see a beautiful sight I looked around just to notice the sense of anticipation on most eyes.

I got to the alter and that's when I noticed Edward he had tears in his eyes that when I meet his brimmed over and I leaned over and wiped them away and I never noticed I was crying till Edward was doing the same we silently chuckled at ourselves and both blushed as we turned to the vicar who was waiting.

"Sorry I am late!" I said whipping my hair to glare at Alice who looked like she was going to faint with excitement

Before I noticed the speech's where to be made at the long table of the reception. Apparently I was first!

"This day could be said to be the best day of my life. But in all honesty I could not say that the best day of my life was when on my 21st birthday, Jake my exboyfriend had just broke up with me the Tuesday before and I came home to find many people in my apartment. I needed air, typical me I know and I he came to the corridor to… saying that why did you come to the corridor?" I said looking at Edward suddenly curious…

"That's in my one I'll tell you in a minute!" he said whispering up to me.

"Ohhh..." I said "anyway I was sitting, I had a bit too much to drink, and Edward being the perfect gentlemen asked to if I needed help getting home and i told him that I lived there and we got to talking and then we kissed and guess who catches us? " I looked over to meet Angela's eyes "yeah and I explain about Jake and then she leaves us! Ever since then I knew I could never look at anyone in the same way… you could call it fait but I call it but I think k it was just love at first… kiss!" I sat down as people clapped

"It's funny that Bella would say that because basically I wrote just about the same…" he said looking down into my eyes. "this isn't the best day of my life arguably but is in the second… no the best day of my life was about a year ago it was the night of Bella's 21st birthday I went along with my brother jasper because there was rumors of free drink and I had to be the responsible one I actually went out to look for him and that's when I noticed Bella looking quite green… to be honest I thought she was going to pass out and so I decided to help her and that's how I found out all about her exboyfriend dumping her she seemed very cut up about it and was crying a lot I don't know what came over me and I just kissed her adorable face and that's when I knew I had found the one!" he said as he sat down to a clapping crowd.

"I love you!" we said simultaneously chuckling and then we kissed knowing we would never have to let go….


End file.
